


Bitter Eats

by Driwed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Betrayal, Casual, F/M, Feels, Fictional, Friendship, Gay, Heartache, Love, Lovers, M/M, Memories, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Yuzu has always liked Yuya, even when he got together with Yuto. Sora feels strange whenever Yuzu is around. Is this a budding relationship?Can Sora sway her heart to his favor?





	1. Bitter Candy - Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's rather short, it's just the introduction. ya know, get the feels of it

Yuzu finished her daily training with Sora. She knows she still has a ways to go if she wants to be as good as him. "Yuzu. Yuzu!" Sora called out to her. She snapped back to reality then gave him a sheepish look. He blushed, looked away then said, "Anyway, today's lesson is over. You wanna go get something to eat or at least a drink?" She shook her head saying she planned to meet Yuya.

After Yuzu had left, Sora threw his lollipop at the wall. He soon realized what he did, not knowing what came over him. "What's this feeling? Well, it's gone now..." He walked over to the smashed lollipop wondering why he wasted such a good one.

Yuzu was waiting for Yuya in front of Naxihs Café. " _I can't wait to see his face..Oh how cute he is!_ " She spotted him jogging down the street. "*pants* I'm here. How have you been?" She nodded hoping he'd understand that means fine, mostly because she didn't want to say something dumb. They walked inside, took their seats and ordered. "Hey, I have something to tell you. It's pretty big." She tried to hide her excitement and said, "Go on. I'm all ears." He took a deep breath then said, "I'm dating Yuto. We confirmed our feelings three days ago." Yuzu tried her hardest to hide her jealously and rage. "Oh, that's great. I hope you two are happy." She quickly got up and left, leaving her food and drink untouched.

Sora was walking home and he saw Yuzu crying on a bench in Naxihs Park. He walked over to her and asked what was wrong. "I should've expected it, but I guess I just didn't want to believe it. Yuya has fallen for someone else..." Sora could feel a small rage bubbling up inside him. He calmed himself down then said, "Well, it was only a matter of time. Go home and try not to think about it. It'll only make you feel worse. When you're in a better state of mind, start thinking about it again."

He watched her as she set off for home, after being denied to walk her home. He grasped the edge of the bench, almost putting splinters in his hands. " _Yuya..._ "


	2. Candy - Fresh

Yuya didn't go after Yuzu, but instead he finished his food. He paid then left, as he had plans with Yuto later on. He met him at Naxihs Park on the other side. "Someone's late." Yuto joked. Yuya playfully punched his arm and then they walked a bit further into the park.

Sora was walking to the other side where it was faster to get home. He runs into Yuya and Yuto, who were laughing and pointing out random things. "Oh, hey Sora. Going for a walk as well?" Yuya asked. Sora had to resist the urge to rip him limb from limb. "Nah, just goin’ home. Got lots to do, heh..." The duo waved and continued on their way. He quickly walked out of the park before he did something rash.

Yuzu was laying in her bed, moping about the chance she lost. " _Well, it could be worse. Not that I can think of anything worse at the moment._ " She sighed then picked up a frame that held a picture of her and Yuya. She felt tears coming on and did her best to fight them back.

It was morning and Yuzu woke up to the sun shining in her face. " _Ugh, I need to get curtains._ " She slowly got ready, taking her time since she always wakes up on time and always has time to spare. She went downstairs then noticed her breakfast was left on the table. She looked at the time then nearly fell over. " _8am?! Oh no, no, no! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now!_ " She ate a part of her breakfast then quickly wrapping the rest and putting it away for later.

Sora was nervously looking around for Yuzu, worried that something must've happened. He saw her running down the hall and making it to her seat just as the bell rang. He whispered over to her, "Why are you so late? It's not like you." He knew she heard him, but she usually didn't respond until morning greetings were over. "I overslept. It's surprising since this hasn't happened since, well, never." He assumed it was because of yesterday and nearly snapped his pencil. "Hey, why don't we eat lunch together, on the roof?" She nodded then went back to her work.

It's now lunchtime and they make their way to the roof. "It's nice up here. I should come up here more often." she said excitedly. They sat down and ate while stopping to talk about the random things. Sora couldn't look away from Yuzu, as if he was under a spell. He noticed her face eventually became grim, as if she was remembering a depressing topic. "Say, let's work extra hard today during training, okay? I'll treat you to something good afterwards and you can't say no." She nodded then smiled. He couldn't help but blush.

Sora tried cheering her up the rest of the school day, mostly by being a goofball or cracking jokes. She knew what he was doing and appreciated his efforts. The bell finally rung for dismissal, as many people rushed out to their clubs or part time jobs. "Hey, Sora." Yuzu called out. He turned around and saw her smiling face. "Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded and off they went to their training area.


	3. Sweet Candy - An Almost Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon me if I got Sora's monster's name wrong. I'm just going with the Japanese translation x.x

"Bloom Prima attack his Death Toy - Scissors Bear!" Yuzu said. Sora ran to grab an action card but missed it by an inch. The attack connected and dropped his LP to 0. Sora sat on the ground as the field dispersed then said, "You're improving well. I won't go easy next time." She laughed then helped him up. "So, ready to go?"

They went to Naxihs Fast Food Restaurant and ordered their afternoon snack. "Mmm, I'm glad I let you talk me into this." she said happily. Sora tried not to blush and nodded. "So, what you told me yesterday...I thought about it. I think I still like him, but not as much as I used to." He hid what he was really feeling and smiled, a bit too much actually. She noticed and asked if he was alright. "Everything is fine. No need to worry, haha..." She gave him a look of doubt then looked out the window.

" _It's ok, nothing to get worked up over. Why am I getting worked up? Shit..._ " He bit hard on his straw and winded up biting his tongue as well. He yelped and nearly fell backwards. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked worriedly. He took a deep breath the nodded. They finished their food then made their way home. "You know, I'd like it if you'd walk me home today." He nodded with enthusiasm and started conversation.

Reiji and Reira were taking a stroll as they do every other day. Reiji felt Reira tug on his shirt sleeve. "You know, you can use your words." He looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw Sora and Yuzu. " _This is new._ " As they neared the duo, Reira let go and ran towards Yuzu. "Oof! Hey there, Reira." she laughed as Reira hugged her tight. "It's been awhile, you two. How have you been fairing?" Reiji said. They both told a little about what they're doing and how they've been. "Yuzu, where's Yuya? Don't you two always walk home together?" Reira asked.

Yuya sneezed then taped another picture to the board. "Is it allergies?" Yuto teased. Yuya rolled his eyes at Yuto's remark then made an effort to knock him over. "I felt like someone was talking about me." Yuto looked at him quizzically. Yuya shrugged then fixed his position on the bed. "Anyway, help me finish this project or else." Yuto said. "Or else what?" Yuto got up from the chair then effortlessly pinned Yuya down. "Or else." Yuya tried putting his hands up in defeat and obliged.

Yuzu cringed at the mention of Yuya's name. "He had something to do, so I offered to take his place." Sora said a bit too quickly. Reiji gave a doubtful look but decided not to push further. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you two again. Let's meet up another time, okay? Great." Sora said as he dragged Yuzu away.

"Hey, thanks Sora. I kinda blanked out." He gave a cheeky smile then said, "I have my ways of knowing." They arrived at Yuzu's and Sora was sad to see her off. "Would you like to come in? I wanna treat you to some tea." He nodded and they went inside.

"Big brother, why did Yuzu look like that?" Reiji gave him a half smile then said, "Don't worry too much about it. It's all going to bubble to the surface soon enough." Reira didn't quite understand what he meant, so he brushed it off.

"Finally done!" Yuto said. He stretched out then looked over at Yuya. " _He fell asleep. He makes it seem like I worked him hard._ " He walked over then stroked his hair. " _He's even cuter when he's asleep. I'm feelin’ a bit sleepy too._ " He position himself on the bed so that he could have Yuya lay on him. He turned off the lamp then drifted off to sleep.

Sora was organizing his things for tomorrow when something floated onto the floor. He picked it up then immediately looked away. It was a picture of the three of them, him, Yuya and Yuzu. Yuya was in the middle with him and Yuzu on the sides. It was their smiles that bothered him. They looked so happy and the smiles looked so genuine. "Why can't she smile like that for me?" he whispered while trembling. Without even realizing it, he tore the picture to pieces and watched them land on the floor. He instantly regretted it and picked up the pieces.

Yuzu tossed and turned, as if something was amiss in her sleep. She sat up while panting, trying to forget. She reached for a tissue then patted down her face. "It was just a dream. Oh, thank goodness." she whispered then looked at her arm. She nearly screamed when she saw the mark that was left on it from the dream. " _This better not be real!_ " She took deep breaths then decided to tell Yuya about it tomorrow.


	4. Candy - New Faces

Yuzu was waiting for Yuya in front of the school. " _Where is he. Ugh, he's always late._ " She looked around then finally spotted him. "Oh, hey Yuzu. Didn't think you'd be waiting." She huffed then said, "I have something I wanna discuss with you. Come with me." She dragged him off to the side of the school. "Hey, what's all this about?" She finally revealed the mark on her arm then explained what happened. "Oh. Well, I don't know how you expect me to help. Ask Yuto maybe?" Yuya walked off while waving goodbye.

Sora watched as Yuzu took her usual seat between him and Yuya. " _Hmm, what is she looking at?_ " He tried getting a better angle but to no avail. He sighed then planned to ask her later.

The bell rang for lunch as Sora stretched. " _I hate school. It's too long and boring._ " He looked around then spotted Yuzu leaving the room in a rush. Just as she got to the door, someone else was walking in. "Oof! I'm so sorry!" she said. She looked up then saw it was Yuto. "It's my fault too. Here, let me help you up." He extended his hand and she gratefully took it. She bowed then continued on her way out.

"Hey there cutie." Yuto said as he leaned over to kiss Yuya's cheek. Yuya blushed then playfully pushed him away. "Ready to eat?" Yuto nodded then sat down next to Yuya.

Sora secretly followed behind Yuzu. He watched as she sped walked to the roof. " _Should I say something or like..?_ " He decided to come out and talk to her, but was interrupted when he heard her yell, "Screw all of this!" He froze then shrank back to his hiding spot, listening to see if there was anything else.

Yuzu didn't know when she started crying but she couldn't stop. "How could he not have feelings for me? We've been together for like, ever. What's so great about Yuto anyway?" she said. She could feel her jealousy and rage welling up from the depths. "But Sora..he's always been here for me. No, I don't see him like that.." she said with a sigh. " _Actually, I wouldn't mind having him here right now..._ " She felt someone tap her then turned around. "Sora? When did you get here?" "Well, I saw you leave the room in a rush. I wasn't sure if I should follow you or not but, here I am." She looked at him quietly then smiled.

It was after school when Sora got a text. " _Hmm, whose number is this..?_ " He read it in his head then realized who it was. " _So they're coming sooner than expected huh? This is just great._ " Just as he locked his phone, Yuzu came up to him. "Shall we go?" He shook his head and then explained he had to meet some people. "Can I come along then? I told my dad I would be with you training." He shrugged then went to meet whoever these people were.

Reiji decided to pay Yuzu a visit, mostly because he wanted answers. Naturally, Reira wanted to tag along. "Are we gonna see Sora and Big sis Yuzu?" Reiji nodded quietly as he thought of possibilities of why those two weren't together.

"Where are they?" Sora whined. He walked around in circles while Yuzu was sitting down. "Well, it has been over an hour. Shall I buy us some snacks?" Just as she asked, there was a bright light. It quickly disappeared as it had come. "You're late you know." Sora whined again. "Well, it's not like we could've gotten here any faster even if we wanted to." Serena snapped. Sora winced then drew back. Yuzu ran over to Serena and gave her a hug. "Oh, I totally didn't see you there! How ya been?" Serena said while returning the hug. The girls sat and talked while Sora was busy with the other person.

"So you found him? Man, he's been running away from me. I don't like it." Sora gave him a curious look then said, "He's most likely with Yuya. Start there, but, I don't know their whereabouts as of the moment." Yuri sighed then waltzed over to Yuzu. "Mind asking Yuya for me? Thanks~." Yuzu rolled her eyes then sent him a text. "He's at Naxihs Park. Who ar-" she said then realized Yuri was already gone. Serena sighed then said, "I only tagged along to keep that boy from wrecking havoc. Anywho, how ar-" she said then saw Reiji and Reira walking towards them.

" _Oh? I didn't realize this was a reunion._ " Reiji waved and Reira did the same. Reira jogged over and gave Serena a hug. She looked away and blushed, obviously embarrassed.


	5. Candy - Revealed

"So umm, where are you two staying?" Yuzu asked. Yuri and Serena looked at each other then shrugged. "I figured Sora took care of that, right?" Serena glared at Sora. He tensed then looked away then said, "Yea, I did." He could feel her glare piercing through him. "Well, if you don't have a place Serena and Yuri, you're welcome to stay with me." Yuzu chirped in. They nodded then waited for Yuzu to show them the way. "Serena, you're leaving already?" Reira whined. Serena looked Reira in the eyes then said, "If you want, you can come with us. I'm sure Yuzu wouldn't mind." He took Serena's hand, forgetting that his brother was there.

"Reira, where do you think you're going?" "You should come too, Big brother." Reiji was taken aback by that statement then regained composure. "I-I'll pass. Just bring him back before it gets dark, Serena." He walked away quickly, muttering something under his breath.

They all arrived at Yuzu's home and got comfortable. "Hmm, this place isn't half-bad, Hiiragi." Yuri quipped. Serena smacked the back of his head then said, "Be more grateful. We could've been on our own you know." Yuri rubbed the back of his head then sighed. Yuzu walked in with a tray of cups full of tea and snacks. "Help yourselves, please." she said while smiling. Reira moved closer to Serena then tapped her to get her attention. He whispered something into her ear, causing her face to flush. He giggled then slid over so that there was a small gap between them.

It was getting late but everyone was too busy having fun to realize. "Oh shoot. I need to get Reira home. I'll be back." She walked outside with Reira following behind. "Serena, do I have to go back? I want to stay with you." She blushed while saying, "That's rather sweet of you.." He looked up at the setting sun. " _This is pretty romantic.._ " Reira thought. "Reira, can I tell you something?" He looked at her then nodded. "I like this boy, a lot to be exact. Thing is, I don't know how to tell him, let alone know if he likes me too." He thought about it then said, "I would just come out and say it, even without knowing their feelings. I'd rather have them know than regret not telling them and they're with someone else or something like that." She laughed then said, "You seem pretty knowledgeable about this." He looked away then nodded.

Yuya was in the middle of throwing a pillow when his phone rang. He went to go answer it. "Hello? Yuya?" "This is Yuya. And this is?" "It's Yuri. You know, from Academia?" Yuya twisted his face in confusion then asked, "So, why are you calling me? Do you need something?" "Actually, yes. It's about Yuto. He won't answer my texts or phone calls. Could you like, get him to please?" Yuya sighed wondering why he's even considering accepting. "Fine." "Thanks, you're the best." Yuri hung up and Yuya returned to pillow fighting with Yuto. "Who was that?" "It was Yuri. He wants you to contact him." Yuto's feelings must've been present on his face because Yuya then asked, "Were you trying to avoid him?" Yuto nodded slowly then said, "He's obsessed with me. No matter what I told him, he'd just follow me." Yuya shivered then said, "You poor guy." Yuya embraced Yuto, giving him kisses on the cheek.

Reiji looked at his watch then scowled. " _It's dark and she hasn't brought him back._ " Just as he finished his thought, they came walking to the door. "I apologize. It's my fault for not realizing the time." she said with a slight bow. "I-It's quite alright. As long as he's not hurt." Reira stayed by Serena's side, not wanting her to go. "Go on, I have to go back. Bye, Reiji, Reira." she said as she walked off.

Yuzu heard the doorbell ring and got up to see who it was. "It's probably Serena." someone yelled from the other room. Yuzu opened the door then noticed Serena didn't look all too happy. "Do you want to go to the room your staying in?" Serena nodded then followed Yuzu upstairs. 

Yuzu closed the door behind them and locked it, to keep the privacy. "Do you wanna tell me?" Serena looked away then muttered something. Yuzu got closer and asked the same question. "I want to tell him. But I think his brother likes me and I don't even know if the one I like likes me." Yuzu wrapped her in a hug, tight enough that she couldn't move. "You know, I'm sure whoever you like likes you. You're really likable, honest. Just tell him and I'm sure he'll like you back. But if he doesn't, it's his loss. Don't wait like I did..." Serena could hear the sadness in her last sentence.

It was a gloomy weekend morning and Reira woke early. He decided to get some water so he left his room. As he passed his brother's room, he heard sounds coming from it. He opened the door a little bit to hear better. "If I don't tell her now, someone else will. Okay...Serena, I like you. Ever since we became the Lancers." Reira felt upset then heard something fall. "Shit. Now it has cracks..." Reira backed away then ran back to his room. " _He likes her? Since then? That's...that's not right. I like her..I really like her..._ " He felt tears welling up in his eyes then tried to blink them away.

Serena arrived at the Akaba residence later in the morning close to noon. She rang the bell then waited for someone to come down. "Hey, Reiji. Is-" she said but Reiji cut her off by saying, "I have something important to tell you. See, it's umm.." He choked on his words as she continued to wait for his words. "I like you, Serena. I really do." She smiled at him then said, "Thank you, but if this is a confession then I have to turn you down. I like someone else." Just as she turned him down, Reira came to the door. "Hey Reira. Mind taking a walk with me?" She apologized again to Reiji then walked away with Reira tailing behind.


	6. Candy - Obsession

The duo arrived at Naxihs Park then slowed their pace to a stroll. "Say, I want to tell you something, Reira." He remained quiet, waiting for her to go on. "It's pretty funny actually. I was up most of the night thinking about it. Have you ever wondered why humans are so fragile?" He looked at her then noticed an unbearable amount of sadness in her eyes. She started crying then eventually looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go! I'm going to be late. I promised Yuri I'd go with him to see Yuto.." Just as she started walking away, Reira called out to her. She stopped and waited for his words. "I-I like you! I really do! So umm, go out with me?" he said while blushing. She smiled then started walking away again but stopped, looked back at him then said, "I really like you too." Finally with that being said, she ran and was out of Reira's sight.

Yuri was waiting outside of Naxihs Café constantly looking at his phone for the time. " _Geez, women are always late. They'll be here before her probably._ " Just as he thought that, Serena came running up. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for 10 minutes!" Yuri growled at her. She put her hands up in defense then proceeded to apologize. Yuri looked around then spotted Yuto walking with Yuya. As they got closer, he saw they were walking hand in hand. The anger must've been present on his face because Serena asked in a whisper, "Uh, why did you just growl? And you look so upset.." Yuri quickly changed his expression to one of embarrassment. "I-It's nothing, haha.."

The duo finally arrived in front of Naxihs Café where Serena and Yuri were. The other two went in first but Yuya stopped Yuto before he went in. "Are you sure about this? You know what Yuri is capable of.." Yuya whispered. Yuto ruffled his hair then gave him a thumbs up as to say everything would be fine. They walked in and took their seats opposite of Serena and Yuri. "So Yuri, what brings you here?" Yuto finally asked. "To see you of course. I missed you a lot. I wish you wouldn't just disappear like that." Yuri whined with a pout. Yuto raised his hands in defense then said, "I'm the one being obsessed over. Wouldn't you try to lose the person?" Yuri continued to pout but said no more. Yuya looked at Serena who shrugged then continued to sip on her drink.

Yuri felt his phone vibrate and took it out to check it. " _Hmm, he sure picked a fine time to message me._ " He shoved his phone into his pocket then began nudging Yuto's leg under the table. Serena noticed this because her leg was being nudged as well. She intervened then felt Yuri glaring at her. After they finished their meeting, Yuya waved goodbye to them. "Serena, how long do you think they'll last?" She gave him a questioning look before he added, "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking..of something." Yuri turned around then walked away, leaving Serena to her own thoughts.

Serena was walking back to Yuzu's when she noticed a child hanging out by the front door. " _Hmm, does she have a relative that young? But her dad isn't home?_ " As she got closer she saw that it was Reira. " _Huh, shouldn't he be at home? Why is he here?_ " She quickened her pace then grabbed him by the shoulders. She felt a pain in her leg as she stumbled backwards. "Oh! Serena! It was you! I-I-I didn't know. I thought..." She held up her hand then said, "I guess I deserved that for sneaking up on you. But, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" He shuffled a bit then quietly said, "I missed you. So I came here.." She noticed he was blushing then felt her face heat up. "Umm, I'll walk you home and I'll stay for a while, okay?" He nodded then gleefully took her hand.

"Sora, where are you taking me?" Yuzu whined. "We're almost there so just trust me okay?" She sighed then gave up asking. She noticed that he let go of her hand then started to untie her blindfold. "This is.." she started but stopped to take in the view.


	7. Bitter Candy - Resentment

Yuri was sitting under a tree fuming. " _I need to break those two up...but how? Ugh, just thinking of his stupid face makes me mad._ " He slammed his fist into the tree, not flinching from the pain. He watches as a few kids are playing with a frisbee. The frisbee lands in front of him and he picks it up as he stands. "Umm, excuse me.." one of the kids said. He looked over at the child then noticed he was trembling. "M-May we have the frisbee back?" the child asked while shuffling. He handed it to the child then said, "Be careful with your things. Once you lose them, you'll start to appreciate what you lost more." The child nodded then ran back to his friends.

Serena rang the doorbell at the Akaba residence. Reiji opened the door then saw Reira. "How did you get out without anyone knowing?" Reira strolled in completely ignoring his question. "Huh? He didn't tell anyone he was leaving?" Reiji shook his head then looked at the retreating Reira. " _I missed the times when he had no personality. Even still, I'm glad he has one now._ " He sighed then beckoned Serena in. "Wow, this is such a nice place." she quipped. He led her to the living room then asked her to sit. "I'll go make some tea. Is there one you would prefer?" She shook her head then looked around. She spotted Reira peeking from on top of the stairs. "Hey, come down. I did say I was going to stay awhile."

The three of them sat and talked about things, trying to avoid mentioning their love lives. Serena got up and went to the bathroom after asking where it was. "Big brother, you like her don't you?" Reira asked coldly. Reiji looked at him in surprise then said, "Yea. I really do. She's perfect to me." Reira could feel a bitter taste forming in his mouth. "What do you like about her anyway?" He knew he was angry but wasn't trying to make it visible. "Hmm, why do you ask? Not that I'm avoiding your question." Reira remained silent then heard Serena coming back. "Eh, did I miss something? You look upset, Reira.." she said. She peered into his face as he tried hiding his flushed face. Reiji cleared his throat then said, "So, could I ask you something in private, Serena?" She thought about it then nodded and they left Reira alone.

Sora was watching as Yuzu played around in the sand. " _Nothing like the beach to get your mind off of things. She looks strong on the outside but inside..I bet she's a mess._ " He closed his eyes for a moment then felt something cold and wet hit his body. He quickly opened his eyes then saw the perpetrator running away. "Why you...Yuzu!" he yelled as he chased after her. He caught up to her then eventually pinned her down in the sand. They broke into fits of laughs and giggles.

They quieted down then sat side by side to watch the sun set. "Thanks Sora. I didn't know how much I needed this." She gave him a hug then looked into his eyes. She noticed there was love and warmth coming from them. "I figured you would need it. Though, I should get you home, it's a school day tomorrow." She nodded then stood up slowly walking to her belongings. "Say, Sora? Is it bad that I want their relationship to fail?" He noticed she was crying but didn't think he should mention it. "I'll be honest. It is bad to think that way, but we can't help it." They walked back to Yuzu's home in silence.

Serena looked at him in surprise then quickly changed her expression. "I told you earlier, I don't see you that way." Reiji placed both hands on both sides of her then said, "Why? Who is it that's captured your heart like this?" She showed a look of surprise again then gave him a fierce stare. "He was there for me during those difficult times..I got to see another side of him. And I guess I fell for him." He backed away then straightened his glasses and walked back through the living room and up the stairs. "Hey, what's wrong with Big brother?" She shook her head then told Reira she was going to leave.

Yuya was eating and reading a book on his bed. He felt the bed move and then a hand ruffling his hair. "And what could you possibly be reading that's more interesting than me?" Yuya clicked his tongue then said sarcastically, "How to get a better boyfriend, volume one." Yuto shoved him off the bed then said, "Yea, ok. Good luck with that." They laughed then sat on the bed, picking up the book and reading it together.


	8. Sweet Candy - Aceeptance

Sora waved as Yuzu entered her home. As she locked the door she heard someone walk up behind her. "Hey, Yuzu." She turned around then gave Serena a hug. "You sound somewhat sad. What happened? Is it about guys?" Serena nodded then sighed. "They both like me and I'm kinda confused on what to do with the one I don't like. He approached me earlier asking me out. I turned him down but I feel he doesn't want to give up so easily." Yuzu shook her head then walked further inside with Serena tailing behind. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you. Just stay true to your heart." Serena gave her a weak smile then started thinking about her choices.

Yuto woke up the next morning then noticed Yuya wasn't sleeping next to him. " _It's only 8am...he usually sleeps in til 9.._ " he slowly got up out of bed then made his way downstairs. He looked around and still couldn't find any sign of Yuya. He gave up then poured himself some cereal then sat down to watch TV.

Yuya was waiting outside of Naxihs park for someone. " _Calling me out so early..*yawn* This better be good._ " He looked around then spotted the person he was meeting in the distance.

Sora was eating breakfast then wondered if he should take Yuzu somewhere again. " _Maybe I should wait. But if I wait, I may lose what I've been building up. Argh._ " He ruffled his hair then pushed his chair back. He sent her a text saying that he'd come over and hang for a while. " _Oh yea, it's 8:45...she's still sleep._ " He shook his head then started clearing away the dishes.

Reira stared at his phone's screen for a while, hoping Serena would text back soon. He heard a knock on his door then beckoned the person in. "Hey, Reira." Reiji said as he sat on the edge of Reira's bed. Reira looked at him, waiting to see if there was more. "I would like your help in getting Serena to agree to date me." Reira didn't say anything but looked away from his brother. "Reira, I'm talking to you. I would like an answer." Reira shook his head then covered himself with his blanket. He heard Reiji sigh, get up and walk out of his room.

"You want me to do what?" Yuya asked. "Tomorrow after school, just go straight home. Why? Because I might need help with the homework since I got here not too long ago. I can't come over though, I tend to draw attention. I'll just text you if I have questions" Yuya blinked then agreed. Yuya walked off with doubts in his mind. Yuri stood up then quietly laughed to himself. " _Now I have the whole afternoon to spend with my beloved Yuto._ " He walked towards the other exit of Naxihs Park with a grin on his face.

Yuto looked at the clock then back at his phone's screen. " _Why hasn't he answered me? I swear, if he's gotten into some trouble again..._ " he thought and soon after Yuya came in. "Where have you been, Yuya?" Yuya gave Yuto a hug from behind then kept quiet. "Can't tell ya. I promised someone." Yuto sighed then turned around so he was facing Yuya. "You know I don't like you keeping things from me." Yuya shrugged then said, "Sometimes there are things better left unsaid."

Yuzu woke up then stretched out. She picked up her phone then scrolled through her notifications. She stopped when she saw Sora's name. " _Hmm, so he's coming over. Well ok.._ " she thought as she yawned and got up. As she was walking down the stairs she noticed Serena going back and forth near the hallway leading the the front door. "Serena, what's the problem?" She didn't get an answer and assumed she was too lost in thought. After a bit, Yuzu sat down and ate while watching TV. She looked back towards the hallway and saw Serena was gone. "Eh, she most likely went out. I wonder where.."


	9. Candy - Misguided

Sora was tying his shoelace when his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket then observed the notification. " _Yuri? God, he just doesn't let up does he?_ " He quickly sent a text full of annoyance then hurried out the door, unknowing of what lies ahead.

Yuya landed the deciding blow on Yuto's character, thus allowing him to win. "You're too good at this." Yuya chuckled then offered a rematch. Yuto quickly placed the controller down and shook his head. He slouched down a bit then looked over at Yuya. " _I must be blessed. Never thought he'd agree to date me, heh._ " He noticed Yuya slide himself onto his lap then curiously peer into his face. "What are you thinking about? You're smiling all weird.." Yuya asked. "Hey, close your eyes. I promise I won't do anything." Yuya thought for a second, then closed his eyes. Yuto kissed him while embracing his lover tightly.

Serena found herself wandering around, not too far from the Akaba residence. She kicked a rock, hoping it would fall into the gutter but it didn't. " _Can I end it? Can i shut him down for good..?_ " She took a deep breath then made her way to their home. "Hello there Miss. You've come to see them?" Serena nodded at her question. "This way..." She followed the maid up the stairs and stopped near two doors. "I still get mixed up on who's on which side, but I know you'll figure it out." The maid scampered away leaving Serena to choose. She took a deep breath then opened the door on the left.

Reira's ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. "I told you, I'm not doing it!" "You're not doing what?" he heard a soft voice say. He sat up then spotted Serena only a few feet away from where he was. "H-Hey...I-I-I..." he started but stopped once he heard himself stuttering. Serena quietly laughed then pulled him closer. She leaned over then whispered, "I'm going to permenantly shut your brother down." She got up, kissed his forehead then left for Reiji's room.

Sora was on his way to Yuzu's when he slowed down at a store. He thought for a minute then decided to go in. The store was brimming with jewelry both real and fake. " _Heh, if only I could tell which was real..._ " He scanned over a few the stopped at a choker encrusted with jewels. He bought it with hopes of pleasing Yuzu. 

Just as he left the store manager entered the room. He scanned all the cases the noticed the choker was gone. He pulled the clerk aside then said, "Where did that choker go?" The clerk explained what had happened and the manager nearly exploded. "Well, someone very important just called and said they wanted to buy it. Either you go find the person you sold it to or you're fired! That was a one of a kind!" The clerk bowed repeatedly then hurried back to her position.

"So, have you come to agree, Serena?" She sighed then shook her head. "I've come to tell you that I cannot and will not go out with you. I have someone else in my heart and it will not be swayed. If you must know who, it is your brother. I would appreciate it if you would not try to come between us." She wasn't sure if she was seeing things but she thought she saw Reiji give an irritated look. "Heh, is that so. Well, I should've expected this.." Serena gave a sigh then proceeded to head towards the door.

Yuya stretched out then took in his surroundings. " _When did I get here..? Last thing I remember...we kissed._ " Yuya shook his head a little then started to remember it all. " _Oh, I fell asleep while we were kissing...how embarrassing.._ " He heard the door open and watched as Yuto brought in a cup and a plate. "You know, it's rude to fall asleep on people." Yuto teased. Yuya looked down, face flushing. Yuto placed the cup and plate on the nightstand then proceeded to stroke Yuya's hair. They gave each other a warm smile then Yuya began to eat what Yuto brought.


	10. Sweet Candy - Happiness

Yuzu was setting a plate of snacks on the table when the doorbell rang. " _It's probably him._ " She opened the door to find a grinning Sora. "What did you do this time?" she sighed. He shook his head then gently pushed her inside. "Here, thought it'd look good on you." he said as he handed her a box. "This is, really pretty. It looks like it cost you.." Sora shrugged then said, "The price didn't really matter to me as long as you loved it." Yuzu felt her face flush a little. "S-So why don't we uh, get this show on the road?" she said as she hurried to hide her blushing face.

Serena opened the door to Reira's room to see no one inside. " _Hmm..?_ " She felt a pull on her shirt and heard a little voice say, "Could we...go out..?" Serena was aware of the boy's age but she really did like him a lot. "Let's not discuss it here. Let's go outside." she whispered to him.

Yuri was flipping through a book he had read many times. " _It's so boring today...Maybe I should go cause trouble._ " He closed the book then decided to go and bother Sora. " _I'll just kindly interrupt their little 'alone' time._ "

Just as Yuya was leaving, Yuto caught him by the arm. "Do you really have to go?" Yuya nodded then slipped Yuto's hand off his arm. "I'll see you later, okay? And we'll see each other at school you know." He opened the door and closed it behind him. Yuya walked a little ways from Yuto's then let out a big exhale. " _Should I really just leave him tomorrow afternoon..?_ "

Serena and Reira were walking around in silence. Every now and then they'd point out things and laugh. Serena cleared her throat then stopped. "Hmm? What is it?" Serena shifted a little then said, "Here's the thing. I do like you, and I do want to go out with you. But..." Reira tilted his head slightly in wonder. "It's our ages. At first, that was my main concern but, I guess I can look past it." At that moment she felt something with heft wrap around her. She looked down and saw Reira, hiding his face by facing her stomach.

"Ugh, you win again." Yuzu said while groaning. The score of games won was 4 to 7. Sora chuckled then helped her put the game away. "Hmm, it's 4pm. Should I head out or...?" he asked in a low voice. Just then, Yuri came downstairs with a grin. "Oh, hey, Yuri. I forgot you were here." Yuzu said apologetically. "Tch, I heard laughter and some occasional snorts. What's the deal?" He eyed the game that Sora held in his hands then grunted. "So, THIS is what all the laughing was about? Pfft, such a childish game." He turned his back to them and walked to the kitchen. "What's his deal?" Yuzu whispered to Sora. Sora shrugged but knew the warm, feel good moment had already passed.

Reiji had shot the last arrow into the wall of his room. He counted all of the holes then aimed for one more. Just as he was about to shoot, the maid came in with a tray of food and a letter on the side. "You know where to place it. Now go, so I can concentrate." The maid scrunched up her nose then left in a huff. Even after working for them for 5 years, she still couldn't get over his arrogant attitude. He focused on his last shot but missed by an inch. "Tch, what a failure."

Yuri tightly clenched a knife in his hand. " _Something tells me that I should make sure Yuya doesn't show up at all after school..._ " He let go of the knife after feeling the searing pain from grasping too hard. He sighed the thought of ways to keep Yuya from seeing Yuto at all tomorrow. He came up with nothing and made his way back upstairs, past Yuzu waving goodbye at Sora from inside.


	11. Bitter Candy - The Choice

Yuya woke up a bit earlier than he usually did. " _Can't walk with him like I usually do in the morning..._ " He showered, put on his clothes and gathered his things for school. He made himself some toast and eggs then headed out the door. His mom was walking up the stairs towards his room and knocked as usual. " _Of course he wouldn't answer.._ " She opened the door to find his bed empty. She blinked rapidly then closed the door to his room.

Yuri was drawing in a book then looked at the time. " _Heh, I wanna see how all of this plays out._ " He closed the book then gently placed it in his bag. He threw other things in then headed for the shower.

"And that's how we got him unstuck." Serena chuckled then leaned on a pole for support. "Why would he do that anyway?" Yuzu thought for a moment then said, "He wanted to appear like a tough guy, but as you heard, it failed." They both wiped the tears from their eyes and made their way to school. "So, on a more serious note.." Yuzu started. "Did you solve the boy problem?" Yuzu noticed Serena become quiet and looked in her direction. Her face was smiling but she could see hints of sadness and doubt. "Um, why don't we walk the rest of the way in silence?"

Yuto looked his phone and checked the time, which claimed it was 8:45am. " _We've always walked to school together for quite some time now...where is he?_ " Yuto tapped his foot then decided to go on without him. " _He's gonna get what's coming to him._ " He walked off and headed towards the school, not wanting to be late.

Reira was trailing behind Reiji as they made their way to their schools. "Reira." "Yes?" Reiji cleared his throat then said, "I'm not going to walk to school with you any longer. You're old enough now." Reira remained quiet, not sure whether it was safe to assume the reason. Reiji walked a little bit faster, with Reira in pursuit.

Sora and Yuzu walked over to where Yuya sat, after noticing his gloomy mood since he arrived. "Oi, Yuya! You got here earlier than usual. That's...unlike you." Sora commented. Yuzu simply nodded her head in agreement. Yuya shrugged then proceeded to eat his lunch. "Yuya, your face says 'worry' all over it.." Yuzu said concerned. "Look, I'm perfectly fine, both of you. Now can we eat and talk about afterscho-" He said then remembered what he told Yuri. He averted his eyes from them and ate quietly. Yuzu and Sora looked at each other and shrugged.

Yuto was sitting at their normal meeting spot for lunch when Yuri came over. "Hey there cute thang~" Yuri said sweetly. Yuto rolled his eyes then said, "What do you want?" Yuri chuckled then said, "Well, I do want you. But I'm aware that's not the question you're asking. I just wanted to know if you and I could hang out after school." Yuto really wanted to turn him down but out of kindness agreed. Yuri did a small dance then said, "You won't regret it~" As Yuri walked away, Yuto was already regretting his choice.

Reira was sitting at the table where he and his friends usual eat and chat at. "Hey, Reira. Reira. Reira?" a friend shouted. Startled, Reira instinctively put his arms over his head. He looked around then remembered he was sitting with his friends and saw their concerned looks. "Dude, you've been spacing out all day today. You feeling ok?" Reira gave a small sigh then shrugged. As he ate quietly, his friends exchanged looks but didn't question him further.

"So, did ya get her? Did she call your name sweetly?" a sharp looking guy asked Reiji. He sighed then said, "That's not important right now." The sharp looking guy nudge a shabby looking guy and they both snickered. "I bet he got rejected. But, how could she pass up this guy? He's got everything." Reiji slammed his palms down on the table, attracting not just his friends' but everyone's attention. He sat back down, cleared his throat then said in a low voice, "Shut up. We'll talk about this another time."


	12. Sweet Candy - New Light

It was last period and Yuya found it hard to concentrate on the problems in front of him. " _Why am I like this..? Am I that uneasy with Yuto hanging around him?_ " He felt something poke at his arm and looked to find Yuzu motioning towards something in front of him. "Yuya Sakaki!" the teacher said as she raised her voice. "Next time it'll be more than just a warning." She huffed then went back to pointing and explaining various things on the screen. Yuzu looked over at him with worry. Sora handed Yuya his notes and waited for him to copy it all down.

As the bell rang for dismissal, Yuto stood up and walked out of the class. "Hey oh~!" he heard a familiar voice call out. " _Yuya?_ " he turned around with glee only to find Yuri leaning against the wall. Yuto sighed then kept walking towards his locker. "So, where are we going?" he asked flatly. Yuri snorted then said, "You sound excited. I just thought we'd grab somethin' to eat then hang out at the arcade?" Yuto simply nodded as he replaced his outdoor shoes with his indoor shoes.

Yuya practically ran down the stairs towards Yuto's locker. " _He should be there, hopefully. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, right?_ " He stopped to catch his breath then looked around. " _He's not here...Why did I let him go?_ " He leaned against the wall and took a few more deep breaths. He waited for Yuzu and Sora to come down while thinking of where they possibly went out to.

Serena waved goodbye to Yuzu as she went down the other set of stairs. As she walked towards the front, she noticed a familiar looking cap. "So he did come over here after all.." she whispered to herself then chuckled. As she neared the gate, she noticed it wasn't him. She sighed then proceeded back to Yuzu's. "Serena! Serena! Wait up!" a voice said. She turned around only to see nothing on the other side. She shrugged then kept walking only to feel a tug on her shirt. "I said..wait up.." a shaky voice said. "Reira!" she said as she turned around and hugged the boy. " _Hmm? He's not wearing his cap today.._ " They walked side by side and talked about anything and everything.

Reiji asked Reira's friends about his whereabouts. "Well, I asked him if he wanted to come over today, but he said he had something urgent to do." Reiji thanked the kid then began to understand the "urgent" thing.

"So, how is your food?" Yuri quipped. Yuto shrugged as he finished his last fry. Yuri made a subtle grunt then said, "Just try to have fun, ok? I'll pay for everything and then we'll head to the arcade." As they walked out, Yuto looked at his lock screen. " _1 message...from Serena._ " he thought as he put his phone away. Every minute without Yuya felt like hours to him.

Yuya rounded the corner then spotted the duo from afar. He decided to keep his distance and see what happens.

It was around sunset and Yuto started to seem less tense. They played a few rounds of air hockey then went off to the side. Yuri chuckled then said, "You're still wondering why I'm here. I may or may not have said it before but, I came for you. You've captured my heart and I couldn't stand the pain of you being gone. So I followed you here. Why did Serena tag along? Well, she had her own reasons. I won't deny that I'm slightly obsessed with you, but I hope you don't take offense to it." Yuto noticed Yuri hiding his face and looking out towards the numerous games. Something in Yuto was warmed, as he now didn't see Yuri as an annoyance but as a misunderstood person in love.

Yuya was looking around then spotted Yuri and Yuto huddled close. He felt a rage building up inside but walked over as calm as he could make himself. "So, that's why I as-" Yuri was saying until Yuya cut in between them. "Yuya!" Yuto said in a shocked voice. Yuri only took a glance then proceeded to leave. Yuto moved from behind Yuya then moved next to Yuri and whispered, "I had fun today. I'd be happy to hang out with you again." Yuri turned and gave a weak smile, then disappeared into the crowd.


	13. Candy - New Ties

"Hmm, you seem to be getting better, Yuzu." Sora chirped. She giggled then started putting her cards away. He observed her then noticed she was wearing the choker he gave her awhile back. Yuzu looked up then noticed Sora was staring, so she said, "Yeah, I wear this more often now. At first I couldn't because it looked so fancy and I didn't think it'd suit me well." He simply nodded in understanding then stood up. "Ready to go?" She put her arms through the straps on her bag and nodded.

As Sora neared his home, he noticed there was someone waiting at the front door. He walked up to the person and tapped on their shoulder. "Oh! It's you, young man. I've been trying to track you down for a while." "May I ask why?" She paused for a moment, not sure whether to tell him the real reason. "You see, that choker you bought way back then, I didn't know it wasn't supposed to be sold so I was hoping to get it back from you?" Sora snorted then said, "You have two options: 1) Give me a full refund or 2) Find one just like it, exactly." The clerk was taken aback then considered her choices. "Fine, if I can't find a replacement, I'll give you a full refund." They shook hands and the clerk started on her way home.

"Hey! Yuto!" Yuya called out as he jogged to catch up to Yuto. "Oh, hey Yuya." Yuto finished typing and sent his text message to someone. "Hmm, so what do you plan to do after school tomorrow?" Yuto didn't reply but instead kept walking. "Oi, I asked you a question..." Yuto's pace started to slow then he came to a stop. "Yeah. So, if you planned to ask me about hanging out, I can't. I promised I'd hang with someone. You can come with us." Yuya gave him a look of disappointment, then reluctantly agreed. "Yuto, I don't know who this person is but, they're taking up some time that we used to spend together." Yuto shook his head then said, "It's not like that. When was the last time you hung out without me?" Yuya thought about it and shrugged, while Yuto chuckled then added, "I can see you're distressed by this. You know I love you and no one else, don't worry so much." Yuto started walking with Yuya leaning against him and feeling deflated.

Serena knocked on the door to the room in which Yuri was staying in. "Yo, what's up, Serena?" She scoffed then said, "You've been giggling like an idiot for the past 10 minutes. What's so funny, huh?" Yuri looked away while trying to hide his phone from her sight. "Oooh, now I see. Now that you and Yuto are buddies, he's been much friendlier and all that. Heh, should've guessed. Well, I'll leave you to your whatever it is, but keep the giggling to a minimum, thanks." She left the doorway then went downstairs and awaited Yuzu's arrival. She glanced at the bracelet that was on her wrist and gave it a brief smile.

"Reiji! Where did you put my cap?" Reira said as he burst into Reiji's room. "What ever do you mean? You sure it didn't fall behind something?" Reira gave a small snort and said, "I had the maid check and she didn't find anything. Come on, just give it back." Reiji shook his head then went back to his homework. Reira snatched his books then demanded Reiji tell him. "Look, I don't know where it is. Stop being bratty and look somewhere else." Reira scrunched up his nose, dropped Reiji's books then darted out of his room. Just as he arrived at the door of his room, the maid came up to him and held out his cap. " _So he wasn't lying..._ "

"And that's how you got that bracelet?" Yuzu said in surprise. Serena nodded and added, "It was strange at first but it got us the bracelet." Yuzu giggled then let out a sigh. "Something wrong?" Yuzu shook her head then began to get started on her homework. Serena looked at her with concern but quietly let herself out.

Sora sent Yuzu a message, telling her he'd need the choker back. He sighed wondering what the big deal is with this choker. Just as he thought that, he felt someone's gaze on him. He looked around but saw no one. He closed the curtains in his room and frequently looked over his shoulder, just in case as he did some chores.


	14. Bitter Candy - Cold Glare

"Well, did you get it back?" the manager snarled. "Not exactly...see, he said we either refund him or find one exactly like it." The manager rubbed his temples then gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, refund the guy." The clerk shifted a bit then said, "But, didn't you spend most of the money on renovations...?" The manager blinked then almost pulled his hair out. "It's one of a kind...How are we going to find another one?!" The clerk shrugged then said, "Just use your money to refund him." The manager was already closing his office door behind him by the time the clerk finished the sentence.

Yuzu was putting her indoor shoes back in her locker and looked around for Sora. " _Hmm, he's not here like he usually is._ " She waited to see if he'd appear. She felt her phone vibrate and checked the notification. " _He's skipping out on practice...? That's not like him._ " She put her phone away then started considering what to do with her free time. She noticed Yuya walking by and waved, but got no response as he kept walking.

Yuya headed towards the front gate and waited for Yuto and his friend. "Oi, Yuya!" Yuto called out as he waved. Yuya waved back then realized who it was next to him. " _Yuri...?_ " Yuya's face fell for a moment then regained its composure. "Oh, I didn't know you were tagging along, Yuya." Yuri quipped. Yuya rolled his eyes then questioned as to where they were going. "Well, we kind of changed the plans. Instead of going to eat first, we're going to go see the movie first." Yuya gave a half-hearted nod then placed himself on the other side of Yuto.

Yuzu stopped in the middle of their walk and sighed heavily. "What's up, Yuzu?" Yuzu shook her head while her mind kept racing back and forth between Yuya and Sora. Serena walked back to where Yuzu was standing then linked her arm with hers. "Well, I say let it be and tackle it later. You, missy, are joining me and the Akaba brothers right now." Yuzu blinked rapidly as she was whisked off, being dragged by Serena. "But, what are you all doing?" Yuzu almost yelled. Serena simply turned around, made a shh gesture then turned back around.

Sora was sitting under a tree in Naxihs park while pulling up some of the grass. Just as he was about to start on some of his homework, he felt a cold glare. " _This is getting crazy..I don't feel safe anywhere anymore._ " He picked up his bag and started jogging his way home. Just as he neared the entrance/exit of the park, he saw a car parked close to the entrance. He walked close to the gate and wall of the park and sprinted home.

Reiji was looking at his watch then sighed. "Do you think she won't come?" Reiji asked Reira. Reira remained quiet and continued looking around for her. "Hey, you better not act like this when she gets here." Reira nodded then smiled when he saw her across the street. "Oh, she has company.." The brothers sighed then waited as they crossed the street. "Serena, hey! Didn't know you were bringing company.." Serena rubbed the back of her head and said, "It was a last minute thing.." Yuzu quietly waved and laughed nervously. "So, shall we go?" Reiji said through the awkwardness. Reira grabbed Serena's hand and bolted off, leaving Yuzu and Reiji behind. "Sorry if I'm intruding. I'm usually with Sora now but, he's been acting weird all day." Reiji shook his head telling her all was well. "Wouldn't hurt to have someone to chat with."

"Whew, that was a good movie." Yuto exclaimed as he looked at both Yuya and Yuri. "Gotta love fridays.." Yuya said sullenly. Yuri smacked Yuya on the back as to cheer him up from his blues. "So, ready to go eat? What are you both in the mood for? Italian, Chinese, Indian, Thai, Spanish, etc." Yuto asked. Yuri and Yuya thought about the many choices and finally came down to one. "Spanish!" "Chinese!" they both said. They looked at each other and only Yuya gave a glare. Yuto sighed then thought about what he wanted. "I vote for...Chinese. Maybe we can get Spanish food during the weekend." Yuri pouted as Yuya pumped his fist into the air.

The four arrived at Naxihs beach and Yuzu gave a small sigh. Reiji noticed this then inquired as to the reason why. "Just remembering a moment. I came here with Sora some weeks back." Reiji nodded in understanding and watched as the other two were playing in the water. "How did they get over there so fast?" Reiji shrugged then fixed his position on the steps. "So, why aren't you down there with them?" Reiji was taken aback by her question, assuming she may know more than he realizes. "Hm, if you ask me, she told me not to get in the way. So I bet you're wondering why I tagged along then. Well, a guy's gotta have a social life, am I right? I'm not doing much harm like this." Yuzu ohed and nodded in understanding. "So, why are you here, missy?" Yuzu shifted uncomfortably then said, "Nothing really..Just finally admitting I can't have him." Reiji peered into her face, faced forward again and asked no further questions.


	15. Candy - News

"Hey, Yuya. You haven't touched your food.." Yuto whispered to Yuya. Yuya gave him a weak smile then began to eat bit by bit. "So, how about the weekend, eh?" Yuri said suddenly. They both perked up then gave each other a look. "Well, I kind of planned to be with Yuya all weekend. Maybe another time.." Yuto said quietly. Yuri shrugged and continued to eat as if nothing happened. Yuya's relief must have been on his face because he suddenly felt Yuto squeeze his hand.

Reiji called out to the two telling them he was leaving. He wasn't sure if either noticed but was too lazy to try again. "So, you're going to stay here or walk with me for a bit? Since we both go in the same direction for a bit." Yuzu stood up and quietly walked next to him. "Yuzu, I'm not telling you what to do, but I'll tell you two things. Either get over Yuya or keep pressing on despite how much it hurts. There's no inbetween." Yuzu chuckled then looked towards the sea. "Heh, it was over from the start..I simply couldn't admit that fact. I believe it's time now." Reiji patted her shoulder then remained silent the rest of the way.

Reira walked out of the water and jogged to his bag to get a towel. "Seems like they left without us. You still plan on staying over?" Serena walked up beside him then nodded. He handed her a towel and proceeded to dry himself off. "Reira..do you remember when you were always that quiet little boy...?" Reira stopped drying his hair and looked away. She instantly realized what kind of memories she was bringing up and apologized. He took the towels, shoved them in his bag and started walking off without her.

Yuri waved goodbye to the couple then darted to the nearest bus stop. "So..." Yuya started. Yuto motioned for him to go on as they kept walking. "There's nothing going on between you two, just two friends doin stuff?" Yuto laughed at his question then said, "I promise you, I'll never cheat on you. If I do then we'll discuss that when it happens." Yuya gave him a worried look and intertwined his fingers with Yuto's. "So, you're staying over at my place?" Yuto agreed as they reached the bus stop.

Yuzu closed and locked the door behind her then sighed. " _Maybe I should make plans with Serena this weekend._ " She dragged herself upstairs and into her room, heart heavy with grief. She heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and peeked out to see who it was. "Hey, Yuri.." she said low. Yuri waved, spun around, opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Sora was making a snack when the doorbell rang. He peeked out behind the curtain and saw it was the clerk. He opened the door and gave her a once over. "Yeah, I know. You're not all too thrilled to see me. But, here, see if it looks exactly like the one you bought." He took out his phone and compared the two. "Hm, it does look like it..but a few jewels are in the wrong spot." The clerk scratched her head then gave a sigh. "It was the only best match. If you don't want it, I'll get you the refund instead." Sora gave it a quick thought then agreed to accept the new one. "Hold on, let me get the original." He dashed up the stairs then came back just as quickly as he left. "Great! I apologize for all of this. If only my manager would manage better." She bowed then took her leave.


	16. Candy - Preemptive Strike

Yuto tossed his bag to the side and plopped onto Yuya's bed. "Your bed is always so comfortable.." Yuya chuckled then started to undress. Yuto let out a cat call and proceeded to walk over to Yuya. "Really Yuto? Real smooth..H-Hey!" Yuya said then noticed Yuto was unbuttoning his pants for him. " _As much as I should protest, I really don't want to.._ " He felt Yuto's shirt touching his back and his breath on his neck. He felt his heart beating like crazy and realized Yuto's heart was too. They stayed in that position for a bit, then Yuya turned to face Yuto. "I'll shower first.." he said as he left Yuto's warm embrace.

Serena sped walked to catch up to her little lover. "Reira..?" Silence. She grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to stop him. "What, Serena? Something else you want to remind me about that I'm trying to forget?" She winced at his sharp statment then regained her composure. "I didn't know you were still getting over it. I'm still at fault, yes, but you never told me.." She turned him around and saw he was crying a little. She wiped his tears then embraced him tightly. " _I think there's more he's holding inside..Now I have to figure out how to get him to talk._ "

Sora closed the book he was reading the felt a cold stare. He turned around and was greeted by his room. He sighed heavily then settled into his bed. He sent a quick text to Yuzu then started to drift off. " _Hmm....What's this cold thing against my neck...Wait, it's getting harder to breath..!!_ " His eyes flew open but was surprised to see no one and the pressure from his neck began to fade.

Yuzu read and replied to Sora text. Her head was pounding after minutes of realizing all she had said today. She rolled around for a bit then sighed. Her dream of growing up and marrying Yuya is no longer achievable. She rolled around more then stared at her lock screen. " _Can't repeat the past huh...If I could, would I? Maybe not.._ " She laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Yuya was getting out of the shower as Yuto was entering. He quickly scrambled to get behind the curtain again. "Yuya, are you done?" Yuya replied and waited to hear him leave. He heard the door open and close, so he peeked out and looked around. After making it back to his room, he was drying off his hair then noticed Yuto left his clothes. " _I swear, this guy..._ " He took his clothes and opened the door to the bathroom. "O-Oi!" They both looked at each other in silence as Yuto's towel slowly slipped off. Yuya quickly placed his stuff down and attempted to leave. He felt something pull him back and saw Yuto holding his arm. "You don't necessarily have to leave ya know..It's not like we don't have the same thing." Yuya tried to say something but nothing came out, so instead he sighed. Yuto pulled him into an embrace and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Yuri awoke the next morning feeling more tired than usual. He checked the digital clock then gave a snort. " _Since I'm up, might as well make use of my extra time._ " He got himself ready and dressed to head out the door. Just as he opened the door, he spotted a doll on the ground. "This looks like Sora. What's it doing here. Tch..always something out to ruin my morning." He placed it on the table near the door and left.


	17. Candy - Notice

Yuzu closed the door to her room and knocked on the door to the room Serena was staying in. She heard a groan and the sound of movement on the bed. She opened the door and gave her a small wave. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your sleep." She shook her head and began walking down the stairs. "So, I was wondering if we could um, hang out. Ya know?" Serena stopped at the last step and turned around to face Yuzu. "I don't see why not." Yuzu silently cheered as Serena headed to the kitchen.

"Yuya! Yuya!" he said as he looked around. He sighed as he sat down, having looked everywhere in the house. Yuto heard the front door open and looked to see who it was. "Yuya!" Yuto nearly shouted. Yuya covered his ears and gave him a look of concern. He noticed that he looked upset and worried. "I was looking everywhere for you." Yuya chuckled then simply said, "I went out to go buy shampoo. I used the last of it this morning." He noticed that he looked upset and worried. Just as Yuya went in for a hug, Yuto's phone vibrated and he took a step back. "Oh..I have to go..take this.." he said quickly then bolted out the door.

"Hm? What's with all the background noise?" "Oh, I'm just outside with the wonderful sound of the wind." "So, about the plans for tonight.." Yuri asked with curiosity. He noticed that Yuto remained silent longer than he expected. "I cant. I'm sorry, I really just wan-Y-Yuya! Why uh, did you follow me here..?" Yuri raised an eyebrow and turned the volume up so he could hear the conversation better. "Well, you left in a hurry so I figured it might be something urgent. But, looks like I was wrong." Yuri bit his lower lip to keep his laughter at bay. "So, Who's on the other side?" "It's..Yuzu. Yea, we were discussing some work that we have." Yuri was far away from his phone because he knew he couldn't keep it in much longer. He listened to the rest of the conversation as he took some deep breaths. "It's Yuri isn't it? [Yuya sighs] I really hoped for a just us weekend, but I guess that's a dying wish. See ya later, Yuto. And you too Yuri, I know you're listening." Yuri remained quiet then hung up on Yuto.

Sora decided to show up unexpectedly at Yuzu's home after reading a little bit of what she told him. "Oh, hey Sora. Didn't expect you. At all." He noticed there was some coldness in her voice but hoped it wasn't aimed at him. She let him in and locked the door behind her. "What's this...?" Sora asked as he picked up the doll. She shrugged then said, "Well, it wasn't here yesterday night. Assuming Yuri left before all of us, he must've found it somewhere, ask him." He sighed then placed the doll in his pocket. "Are you going somewhere? Should I have not come at all?" She shook her quickly then said, "Why don't you join us? I'm sure Serena wouldn't mind." He thought about it and accepted her offer. "Well, are you both ready then?" Serena chimed.

Sora couldn't help but look around to see if he saw anyone suspicious. "You ok? You act like someone is following us." He only gives her a sheepish smile. " _My hunch may be right though. But is it me or her..._ " His train of thought is interrupted by a small puff of smoke coming from his other pocket. He noticed there was a note attached to a small rose. " _Hello my fairest. I'm sure you've been feeling my presence and trust me, you'll meet me soon. I'm glad you've taken a liking to that doll there. Remember, I'll always be watching.._ " He bit his lower lip then stuffed the rose and note back into the pocket.


	18. Bitter Candy - Rose

Yuya packed his things then hurried down the stairs before Yuto could come back. Just as he opened the door, Yuto was running up to the door. He quickly closed the door and headed out the back door. He picked up the pace and headed to the nearest bus stop and from there went home.

" _I feel like I really did something wrong now..._ " He said with a sigh. He typed a few messages but deleted them just as finished typing them. "Yuya.." Yuto whispered.

Yuri was unsure of what to do. " _It's what I wanted but, it feels wrong now..._ " He sighed then bit his lower lip. " _I could call Yuya and apologize...Or I could apologize to Yuto first..._ " He dialed up his number and waited a few rings before he picked up. "What do you want?" Yuri winced at the sharpness in his tone but proceeded with his plan anyway. "I'm really sorry. I mean it. At first I would've been happy about this but, now I'm not. I apologize, I don't know what else can prove how sorry I am." He heard him scoff then say, "I don't think your apology will fix anything. You're better off leaving us alone. I just ho..." he trailed off then became uncomfortably silent. The next thing Yuri knew, the call was cut off. " _I hope I did something to help the situation..._ " He tossed his phone onto the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sora walked off a safe distance from the girls and inspected the note further. "Nothing..." he whispered. "Hm, who's the note from?" he heard someone say from in front of him. He quickly hid the note and said nervously, "No one important." Just as he said that, he felt as if someone was burning holes into his back from their glare. "You're weird..." Serena chirped from behind Yuzu. He gave her a quick glare then apologized for holding them up.

He put a period at the end of the last sentence, sighing with satisfaction. "He'll just adore this." He wrapped two roses with the note and tied a bow with ribbon. With a snap of his fingers, the roses and note disappeared. He reclined back and gave a low chuckle.

Yuya sighed yet again then looked back at their conversation. "I'm starting to feel regret.." he said in a whisper. He dialed Yuto's number and waited for him to pick up. " _He's not picking up...Shit. I regret sending that message now._ " He thought about sending him a text then remembered why he sent the first. " _I'll just have to bear with it._ "

They arrived at a small fair that Yuzu looked up the previous night. "Hm, looks pretty fun. Oh, let's go over there first." Serena said with glee as she dragged Yuzu along with her. Sora looked around but couldn't spot them anywhere, so he decided to play at some of the booths. Just as he reached the line, someone bumped into him. "Hey! Watch whe-" he said but stopped as the person seemed to have disappeared. His turn and a few other's came up. He played against them and won a big prize which he planned to give Yuzu. He reached in his pocket and felt stems belonging to a flower. " _This is...Great, another note._ " he thought as he untied the bow. " _Two more roses, just for you! I'll be coming for you, very soon. You won't be surprised, I can assure you. Just have it ready for me. You **KNOW** what I'm referring to._ "

Yuzu looked around and noticed Sora wasn't with them. "Serena, we left Sora.." Serena gave her an apologetic look before walking ahead. "He's fine. He'll be at the entrance right?" Serena said more flatly than she intended. Yuzu pursed her lips then gave an exasperated sigh. "We can wait there for him, no biggie. Bet he's still trying to win you something." Yuzu nervously laughed then spotted Sora heading towards them. "Hey! Sora! Sorry for leaving you....back...there..?" Yuzu said as he dashed past her. Serena gave her a shrug then motioned that they go home. "Should we? Sora might need help?" "Well, you can, if you want to. I'm going home." Yuzu glared at her then dragged her along after Sora.


	19. Bitter Candy - Trip

Sora looked around the area but didn't find or see anyone or anything suspicious. " _Whatever it was got away..._ " he thought as he let out a heavy sigh. "Sora! Are you okay? Are you ready to go home?" he walked over to the girls and walked back with them.

"Say Yuzu.." Serena started. "What's up?" Serena moved closer to Yuzu as they both walked back to her home after dropping Sora off. "Why don't we all take a trip somewhere? Like, camping?" Yuzu thought about it then nodded. "It sounds fun. But how can we get everyone to come?" Serena waved Yuzu's statement then simply said, "We lie. We tell each one of them that we're only inviting them to come camping with us. Knowing them, they wouldn't think anything about it." Yuzu stifled her giggles then agreed to Serena's "diabolical" plan. "But, it'll have to be later on, we have a lot of tests and events coming up." "Sounds good."

It was a new day without a cloud in the sky. " _With everything that has happened, no one seems to be looking forward to the trip anymore.._ " Yuzu thought as she looked at Yuya, Yuto, Sora, Serena, Yuri, Reira and Reiji. "Serena, did we do the right thing? They all look so upset.." Yuzu whispered. Serena shrugged then thought maybe it wasn't a good idea. "Well, we're all here now and we can't really turn back. I payed money for this." Yuzu groaned at Serena's statement then looked in the boys' direction once more.

Yuya couldn't bear to see either of them and decided to walk away somewhere into the forest. " _How did I not see this coming? I swear, I'll get her back for this.._ "

Reiji looked around then saw the two ladies whispering. He walked up to them and simply said, "Not such a great plan, huh." Serena crossed her arms then replied rather sharply, "Well, I figured we all needed a break. I didn't know there was stuff going on with the 3 Y's over there." Reira walked over then shook his head. "Yuya just walked off and I'm sure he has no idea where he's going." The other 3 groaned then decided to send someone after him.

Yuya eventually sat down on a rock then observed his surroundings. " _And I don't know where I am._ " He let out a sigh then tried retracing his steps but only got so far. "Anyone around? Anyone?" Just as he turned around, he came face to face with a familiar person. "Didn't know you were out here." "I could say the same.." They stood in silence then Yuya spoke up. "You know the way back?" "I sure do. I have business with a certain person." Yuya followed the person and hoped they were going back to the campsite.

"Hey, isn't that Yuya? With...Dennis?" Serena said low as she elbowed Yuzu. Yuzu looked up then saw Yuya walking with Dennis and Reiji. "Uh, I didn't know you were here..." Serena said while looking him up and down. "Just needed to pay someone a visit." he replied as he pointed over to Sora. "Oh" they all said, excluding Dennis.

"Hey, Sora." he heard someone say behind him. "Oh, its you. Dennis. Why are you here?" "You know why. Pay up." Sora gave him a confused look then shrugged. “You owe me money my guy. And if you can’t pay, you’ll have to pay in favors and you can’t decline.” Sora stares at him wide eyed thinking of how much he could possibly owe him. “So, it’s a hundred fifty. Pay up.” “Well, I only have a hundred twenty-five...” Dennis let out a sigh then placed his hands on Sora’s shoulders. “1 favor = 1 buck. So be ready when I call for you.” Sora grunted as Dennis disappeared from sight.


	20. After Words

“Yuzu.” Serena said as they placed the bags down on the floor of Yuzu’s home. “Yeah?” “Let’s never do that again. Everyone seemed like they were walking on eggshells.” Yuzu let out a sigh then shook her head. “You’re the one who suggested it.” “But, you could’ve stopped me.” “Touché.” They picked up the stuff and took it to the closet.

Yuya tossed a ball up in the air a few times before he missed and having it hit his face. “ _Figures. Still, I can’t believe they were there. As if they wanted to mock me in some way..._ ” He picked up the ball that had fallen to the floor and inspected it, as if it was going to give him answers. “ _Whatever, I don’t care._ “

Sora handed Dennis the money he had then let out a sigh. “Are you going to make me do anything illegal? Irrational?” “Illegal? No. Irrational? Maybe.” Sora rolled his eyes at Dennis’ response then shooed him away. “Better be ready for when I call for you. And don’t play any tricks. I know every trick ever invented.” “Right, right.” He watched Dennis disappear in a puff of smoke then groaned in frustration.

Yuto ran his hands through his hair and let out a big sigh. “ _Now I feel things wont get any better between us. Why did Yuri have to be there?_ ” He pounded his desk in frustration then looked at the picture frame on his desk. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it. “ _He still cares, right..?_ ”

Reiji had just arrived home and went into his room. He hears his door open then look to see it was Reira. “How was it?” “Could’ve been better if there wasn’t so much tension between everyone.” Reira nodded then sat on Reiji’s bed. “I wish I could’ve gone.” “Well, at least one of us had to stay behind in case any important documents needed reading and a signature.” “Yeah, yeah. Business, business...” He heard his door close then let out a sigh. “ _As if I’d tell him the real reason.._ ”

Yuri looked at his phone as he opened and closed the messaging app. “ _Just send him a message. He’ll understand I meant no harm. I was tricked into going. Would he believe that though..? Argh.._ ” He threw his phone down then let out a groan. After a while he picked it up again, typed a message then sent it. “ _No going back now, I guess._ ”

Yuya unlocked his phone to look at a message he received not too long ago. “ _Meet them at Naxhis park? They want to meet now...Might as well._ ” He grabbed his jacket from on top of his chair and headed out.


	21. Sweet Candy: Dawn

Sora sat up in bed then looked out the window. “ _It’s the middle of the night yet I can’t sleep..._ ”. He got up to get some water then noticed a small puff of smoke appear on the table next to him. He walked over to the table and found a note with familiar handwriting. He picked it up then started reading it in his head. “ _Come to Naxihs park. You’ll find me sitting underneath a tree with glittering leaves._ ”. Sora shook his head at such a request. “ _Trees don’t glitter. But, knowing Dennis, they could._ ”. He put on some shoes and threw on a jacket and headed out the door.

Dennis quietly painted white flowers magenta while he waited for Sora to arrive. “ _He sure moves slow. It’ll be worthless if he doesn’t hurry._ ”. He looked around then saw something coming towards him. “I’m here. Now what is that you want with me so goddamn early in the morning?”. “Take a seat and get comfortable. It’ll be a while.”. He watched Sora reluctantly sit down near him. “So what did you mean by a while?”. “Just wait and see.”.

Yuya quietly sat on a bench in Naxihs park as he waited for requester to arrive. “ _What does he even want to talk about? I doubt anything is going to change from this conversation._ ”. “Yuya!”. Yuya looked around and spotted Yuto walking towards him. “ _He doesn’t look as sharp as he used to. Wonder if he’s changing his style._ ”. Yuto went in for a hug, only for Yuya to move out the way.

“Alright. Speak.”. “Well, I just want to say that I didn’t know Yuri was going to be there. I didn’t think anyone besides me and the girls would be there. I’m sure the other guys can say the same. I’m sorry if it seemed like I wanted to hurt you. That wasn’t my intention. I care so much about you that it hurts when you treat me like this. I...”. Yuya yawned then said, “If you did, you wouldn’t have let me walk away and get lost in that forest.”. “Yes, but-“. “But nothing, Yuto. Ever since I broke it off with you, you haven’t made any attempts to get me back. I was really willing to take you back, give you another chance, but you-“. Yuya was instantly silenced as Yuto pulled him into a kiss. He tried to pull away but Yuto held on until he was finished. “I love you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since I won that duel tournament a few years ago. I don’t want to lose you.”. “I-uh...well...”.

Yuzu flipped through the channels then ended up turning everything off. “You don’t seem cheerful on such a lovely day.”. Yuzu turned around and gave Yuri a weak smile. “Neither do you. What’s got you so down?”. Yuzu observed Yuri as he looked like he wanted to tell but not want to at the same time. “Well, as for me, I’m still disappointed I guess about the whole Yuya dating Yuto thing. But it hasn’t been so bad since Sora’s with me.”. Yuri quietly chuckles at her last statement then clears his throat. “Maybe you should give him a chance. He really does seem to care a great deal about you. More than Yuya at this point.”. “I’ve noticed. But I don’t know, he still seems childish to me.”. “And Yuya isn’t?”. “Point taken. But, he saved the world and us. Meaning you, Serena, Yugo and the rest.”. “Well, it’s up to you. I can only give advice and suggestions. And I suggest you forget Yuya. He’s not coming back to you, I can promise you that.”. Yuzu started to protest but Yuri had already left the vicinity.

Sora rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes then looked around him. “ _How did I get home?_ ”. He then shrugged and went about his business. “What do to do today..Maybe Yuzu’s up to going out today. Or maybe not. Eh, I’ll just wander around downtown.”. Dora threw on an outfit, gathered his necessities and headed out the door.

“So, what did you want me to see?”. “This.”. Serena picked up something from behind the bush then showed it to Reira. “A kitten?”. Serena placed the kitten in his arms then flashed him a big grin. “Yep. It’s a tabby mix. I was thinking of adopting it, but I’m not sure how Yuzu and her father would feel about it. It’s pretty dangerous around here and if anything were to happen...”. Reira places a hand on her head then gave it a little rub. “I’ll have the company do it and we’ll adopt it.”. “Can you really do that?”. “I have just as much power as my brother.”. Serena let out a laugh at Reira. 


End file.
